Le Chant du Rouge-gorge
by June-Artifice
Summary: Comment fait-on pour faire gazouiller un oiseau ? Voilà la question que se pose le vieux dragon.
1. Prologue

Bonjour ! Alors je suis de retour et je me fais taper sur les doigts car j'ai pas posté le chapitre 1 de Eternal Wings, j'ai pas d'excuse potable ! Sinon que je vous souhaite bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à faire des reviews ! Cela peut m'aider, je vous l'assure ! PS : Il y a des fautes d'orthographes qui traînent, mais je corrige aussi souvent que je le peux après relecture.

Auteur : June-Artifice.

Rating : T/M.

Paring : Principalement Yukimura/Masamune.

Droit d'auteur : Tout appartient à Capcom, seul l'histoire m'appartient !

* * *

**Le chant du Rouge-gorge**

**Prologue**

Trop de chose qui font que la simple idée de bien vouloir murmurer une excuse était impossible. Le premier coup avait ravivé le pacte du silence. Le second n'avait fait que le signer. Un contrat qui ne cessera pas d'exister, même après une longue absence du contractant.

Sourire. Soupir. Les paupières closes de l'homme ne disaient qu'une chose : le silence. Rien ne peut lui délier les lèvres, aucune envie à ce petit oiseau de bien vouloir chanter, gazouiller.

C'était bizarre, étrange, tellement que cela en était douloureux. Le commanditaire même de ce pacte voulait à présent entendre sa voix. Cette situation actuelle remontait à de nombreuses années en arrière. Comment en était-il arrivé à là ? Alors que son entourage voulait l'entendre lui, ce petit garçon à l'apparence du rouge-gorge.

Un simple sourire nourrissait les demandes des autres. Rien de plus. Mais que lui était-il arrivé ?

* * *

« Donne-moi une bonne raison pour te laisser le rôle du policier.

- Tu l'es tout le temps ! À mon tour maintenant !

- …. Pff !... Okay, _come on_... »

Des rires, des sourires, mais aussi un oiseau mort au milieu de l'air de jeu. Une curiosité venant du plus jeune, il s'accroupit, son regard noisette fixant cette forme inanimée. Le jeune borgne fronça des sourcils en ne retrouvant pas son compagnon de jeu. Il arriva aux côtés de l'innocence même, relevant son cache-œil de pirate pour observer avec attention ce que son acolyte avait trouvé. Ses deux iris bleutés passant de l'oiseau à son ami, une idée brillante lui venant à l'esprit.

« Sais-tu pourquoi il est mort ? »

Un regard interrogateur se posa sur lui, tout en secouant négativement la tête.

« Il est comme toi. Plus tu parles, plus ta mort sera proche !

- Menteur !, s'exclama le jeune garçon.

- Comment expliques-tu que ton grand-père et le mien parlent très peu ? C'est pourtant logique et évident !

- … !

- Tout ce que tu as dit en si peu de temps... Attention, elle sera bientôt très proche !, minauda l'enfant au cache-œil de pirate. »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Les larmes montèrent, alors que son grand-frère venait pour le réconforter. Si seulement, ce jour-là, il n'avait pas parlé. Si seulement, il avait su.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Classe indisciplinée. Brouhaha constant. Énergie néfaste qui se dissimule derrière les rumeurs... les ragots des étudiantes de la salle. Trop de facteurs à prendre en compte. Trop de choses à voir pour éviter de se faire bouffer par l'atmosphère étouffante de la classe. Il n'y a rien de pire que de se retrouver à la place de la victime. Du bouc émissaire de l'anti-chambre de l'Enfer. Un Enfer qui est devenu si sombre qu'aucune lumière ne filtrait à l'intérieur. Peur. Agressivité. Démonstration de supériorité. Il n'y avait pas de place pour l'innocence. La classe de troisième année D n'était pas la plus recommandable. Cette sensation d'écrasement, d'étouffement, était dû à la pression que mettait les caïds de cette salle de cours. Une sensation qui n'en rendait que plus désagréable la vie sociale de cet endroit. Né de la future gangrène du monde. Cette troisième année D n'était que l'image la plus sombre de la société. Dans cet endroit, lieu de vie, vivait le reptile. Dieu. Chef. Supérieur hiérarchique de toute cette marmaille. Dans ce souffle qui lui réchauffe les parois de la gorge, il exprime son envie de détruire, de silence, de respect, de loyauté. Il est bien loin l'époque du silence, si loin qu'il était regrettable.

Paravent qui s'ouvre lentement. Vieil homme qui entre. Canne en main, appuie éternel du plus âgé, il se dirigeait vers son pupitre d'enseignant. Son regard d'ébène parcourant la salle bondée et anarchique. Ce sourire bienveillant qu'il leur adresse. Ce regard sincère qu'il fait parcourir sur l'ensemble. Il était bon. Il était juste. Il était respectueux. Un homme comme les aimait le Chef. Le regard d'ébène rencontra celui céruléen de son élève le plus enclin à maintenir cette classe dans la discipline. Le concerné leva un peu sa jambe pour l'abaisser rapidement et cogner son talon contre la surface plate du la table. Le bruit résonna. Le silence arriva. Un hochement de tête à l'intention de l'élève. Le vieil homme posa sa canne sur son pupitre, ses petites mains tremblantes agrippèrent les rebords pour y appuyer son poids.

« **Bonjour mes chers enfants. Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de votre dynamique. Je remercie ce jeune garçon d'avoir amené le silence, même si je dois te dire que tu devrais arrêter de taper ton pied sur cette table, elle ne t'a rien fait.**, soupira l'enseignant en baissant la tête d'un air désolé.

- **Oî ! Venez-en aux faits ! On a pas que ça à foutre !**, grogna un élève qui sentit sa remarque être appuyée par les autres qui remuèrent sur leurs chaises.

- **Oui, oui... Même si nous sommes en plein milieu de l'année, nous avons un nouvel élève parmi nous. Un nouveau camarade de classe. J'espère que vous serez gentil avec lui et que vous l'aiderez à s'intégrer.**

- **T'inquiète, on sait comment les intégrer les élèves !** »

Une vague de rire se fit entendre. La remarque était drôle pour eux. Le professeur hocha simplement la tête avant de faire signe à l'élève d'entrer. L'illusion d'un ange. L'hallucination d'un démon. C'est dans un silence religieux que le nouvel arrivant entra. Souffle retenu. Gémissement gênant de la part d'une troupe au milieu. L'élève s'arrêta pour faire face à ses futurs camarades. Le Dieu s'en redressa. Le choc était tel qu'il ne pouvait pas rester impassible. Un regard noisette se posa sur l'ensemble de la classe, les foudroyant de cette sensation de respect, de prestance. Son visage finement taillé et légèrement efféminé commença à être source de ragot entre plusieurs filles. Élancé et grand, il n'avait rien à envier aux plus grands.

« **Je vous présente Sanada Genjiro Yukimura, il nous vient tout droit de Tokyo. Je vous demande donc de lui faire un accueil chaleureux.** »

Le concerné se courba pour saluer, toujours aussi silencieux. Le vieil homme en profita pour rajouter.

« **Oh ! Une dernière chose, notre jeune ami est muet, merci de bien en prendre conscience.** »

Sur cette phrase, le professeur désigna une place vacante pour l'adolescent qui se déplaça lentement vers cette place, alors que les murmures se faisaient déjà entendre.

Plus que tout au monde, il n'aurait jamais cru le revoir. Pas depuis ce jour-là où il avait attendu devant une maison déserte. Il avait été si furieux qu'il n'avait pas retenu sa colère devant son frère. Il avait insulté, maudit ce gosse qui était devenu son ami. Et maintenant quoi ? Il était à nouveau devant lui. Encore plus étincelant que le soleil, encore plus beau et plus sauvage que le plus grand des fauves. C'était réellement un rêve, un maudit rêve...

« **Un rêve...** »

Un coup de poing dans l'épaule le fit basculer au sol, il grognait. Sa chute n'était pas passée inaperçu. Le Chef écarquillait les yeux pour observer son voisin de rang rire de bon train.

«** T'as demandé si c'était un rêve, alors je t'ai réveillé !**, s'exclama l'homme à la chevelure blanche et au cache-œil qui faisait des moulinets avec son bras pour appuyer ses dires.

- **_Fucking bastard_... Toi, je vais t'régler ton compte, tête d'piaf...**, gronda le borgne avant de se faire couper par le regard insistant du nouvel élève qui s'installa presque aussitôt. »

Ce. Regard. Était. Méprisant.

Il en profita pour se rasseoir avant que la classe prenne cette occasion unique pour s'enflammer dans une nouvelle anarchie. Il n'était pas à l'aise et son voisin l'avait vu.

Pause de midi. L'ambiance était plus détendu. Les filles parlaient entre elles sans que pour une fois l'une d'entre elles décident de se battre avec l'autre. Les autres mangeaient avec appétit. Le peu de pourcentage qui restait dans cette classe de libre s'occupait à venir voir le nouveau, empruntant une chaise ici et là pour s'asseoir autour de lui. L'atmosphère devait en être étouffante.

« **Oî ! Tu étais d'où avant ?**

- **T'as fait quoi d'horrible dans ton autre lycée ?**

- **T'es muet d'naissance ?**

- **Tu fais pas ça pour t'attirer la sympathie des gens ?**

- **Si je te frappe, tu hurles ?** »

Les questions deviennent étouffantes. Le regard noisette de ce nouvel élève était rivé sur la table. Peur ? Stress ? Non, ni l'un, ni l'autre. C'était de l'indifférence. Un jeu de taille qui allait amuser les étudiants. Le jeu commençait. Une main sur l'épaule de Sanada. Un sourire trop peu rassurant. Un regard louche sur lui. Tout pour signaler le mauvais coup à venir.

Cette classe n'était pas la plus respectée. Cette classe était le calvaire des professeurs. Cette classe regroupait les pires délinquants de ce lycée. La troisième année D n'était pas conseillée pour une nouvelle intégration. Le jeune homme à la chevelure d'ambre le savait. Sa main se posa sur le poignet d'un des étudiants. Son corps se souleva pour se redresser. La pression de ses doigts se firent plus intenses. Un mouvement. Un enchaînement. Un coup de vent. Le plausible agresseur avait la joue collée sur la table voisine, son bras remonté dans son dos, une clef de bras qui le faisait souffrir. Une pression de plus et son épaule en serait disloquée. Les gémissements de douleur firent lâcher Sanada. Il se détourna pour se rasseoir. Le regard brûlant et courroucé de l'arroseur arrosé ne faisait aucun doute sur la suite des événements. Poing brandit, il allait lui régler son compte à ce gamin, mains un coup de poing s'accrocha à sa mâchoire pour l'envoyer valdinguer au sol.

« **Oî ! Un peu d'tenue ! Vous voulez vraiment qu'Date vous passe l'envie de vous battre ? L'patron est pas si content que ça que vous touchez au nouveau.** »

Grand. Carrure de rugbyman. Cheveux blanc. Cache-œil. Traits durs. C'était le Démon de la classe : Chosokabe Motochika. Il n'avait pas pour réputation d'être une bête tranquille. Les autres le savaient, il ne valait mieux pas se le mettre à dos. Son sourire se fit presque taquin avant de se perdre devant le regard intense de ce Sanada. Même regard que ce foutu Dragon. Même prestance. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter s'il se battait avec. Cette classe était bien la remise, la cave de Dieu Tout-Puissant.

* * *

« **Putain ! Mais tu vas parler oui ! Après toutes ses années ! PUTAIN ! Tu reviens comme une fleur ? MAIS PARLE !** »

Rage. Colère. Tristesse. Indignation. Haine. Désespoir. Espoir. Désolation. Qu'il était dur pour le Dragon de garder son sang-froid. Il n'avait pu le regarder une minute de plus, il l'avait traîné derrière lui jusqu'à un cul-de-sac. Ses paroles ricochaient sur le mur qu'était le mutisme de Sanada. Ça le rendait chèvre. Fou. Incontrôlable.

« **Répond-moi ! Pourquoi tu parles pas !?** »

Une question sans réponse car il était censé la connaître. Un clignement des yeux. Un faible sourire. Réponse aux demandes. Le regard de Date s'agrandit avant de grimacer pour le frapper au visage. Cuisante chaleur et douleur sur cette pommette. Regard hagard et légèrement perdu. Il ne comprenait pas. N'était-ce pas lui qui l'avait fait taire à jamais ? C'était de SA faute si maintenant la peur lui étreignait le ventre, le cœur, dans l'espoir de vivre un jour de plus. Lui qui avait mis cette histoire en tête. Tout n'était donc que SA faute. Douce et amère rage, colère, haine, qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire exploser. Non, il ne pouvait pas, malgré la douleur de son muscle. Ses doigts tâtèrent la chair. Palpant avec précaution l'endroit enflammé. Le Dragon avait perdu contenance, il cherchait à lui arracher des lettres, des mots, des phrases, mais rien ne s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres. Douce souffrance qu'était de ne pas l'entendre après les années. L'air s'engouffra dans son torse, alimentant ses poumons pour ensuite soupirer, expirer avec force ce sentiment qu'il n'imageait pas au travers de nombreuses phrases.

Il avait perdu l'équilibre. Il s'engouffrait dans une colère grondante. Son iris bleu s'alimentait de haine. Il en frappa le mur de son poing. Les dents grinçants de tristesse. Il lâcha bien vite l'affaire. Détournement d'attention. Il le laisse, le délaisse, ne cherche même plus à le comprendre. Son dos n'est plus que la seule chose que Sanada peut voir. Rien d'autre et rien de plus.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Observation lointaine. Regard de faucon. Attention accrue. Rien ne pouvait lui faire changer de cible. Pas même cet idiot de Démon qui ne cessait de lui parler de tout et de rien. Distraitement, il l'écoutait, il ne faisait pas plus attention à lui qu'à ses problèmes de cœur. C'était étrange, passablement chiant à vrai dire. Limite, il aurait préféré écouter Maeda, cet idiot qui ne croyait qu'en l'amour. C'était idiot, réellement, mais au moins ça lui évitait les sujets d'écoute comme les problèmes existentiels de Chosokabe. Son corps contre le mur de l'alcôve vitrée, la jambe repliée contre lui, il n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de cette silhouette à la chevelure chocolat. Il avait remarqué qu'un élève ou deux, allait vers lui. Il ne s'en voulait pas pour le coup qu'il lui avait mis, si c'était à refaire, il l'aurait fait, mais rien que d'imaginer que cette marque violacée attirait la sympathie des étudiants des autres classes, le rendait franc-fou. Se rendre compte de ce sentiment était... Il s'en tint la tête en grognant, interrompant la tirade de son ami qui le regardait d'un air étonné. C'était rare de voir le Dragon se prendre autant la tête que maintenant. Il a cette folie qui lui traverse les iris, cette incroyable énergie néfaste qui le bouffe de l'intérieur. Il n'est plus le même, il nous pète un câble. C'est ce que le Démon a cru comprendre. S'il savait pourquoi, il pensait pouvoir l'aider. S'il pensait pouvoir l'aider, il ne serait pas là en train d'attendre. Cette souffrance qui lui déforme les lèvres, les traits du visage, ne provient pas d'une douleur physique, mais psychique. Dans la tête du Dieu, tout se bouscule, tout se met à rugir avec puissance. Il n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle. Ce n'était pas son désir le plus fort. Ses doigts vinrent fourrager dans ses mèches sombres, les agrippent pour tirer dessus, un léger balancement de la tête lui entraînant un rythme régulier et calmant. Il entrelace ses doigts pour maintenir ses mains derrière son crâne et continuer de dodeliner de la tête. Comment pouvait-il supporter ce que son ego ne voulait pas voir. Comment arrivait-il à aimer regarder ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Rien que le fait de voir ce p'tit con se ramener la bouche en cœur vers cette silhouette à la chevelure de miel ambré, enrageait son esprit.

Ce parieur... Ce fils de chien. Shima Sakon. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne le supportait pas. Ils étaient trop semblables. Comme si le Dieu Tout-Puissant pouvait avoir des jumeaux comme fils : deux dragons semblables. C'était trop dur pour lui d'accepter que ce jeune morveux avait le même caractère à chier que lui. C'était de cette même hargne qu'il fixait de son œil céruléen la face du fautif de tout ce qui lui arrive : Yukimura.

Pire qu'un chien ayant attrapé la rage, il se retient. Son regard, sa pupille tremble de folie, si seulement il savait pourquoi cet ange, ce diable, ne lui adressait pas la parole. La part de mystère le rend peu conscient de la peur qu'il engendre dans le cœur de son autre ami qui le fixe depuis un moment sans rien dire. Motochika n'était pas doué pour réconforter, c'était déplorable, mais ça avait le but de lui faire relever la tête, de faire sourire, si l'occasion est là. Pire que n'importe quelle situation, il n'espérait qu'un truc, une chose. Celui de pouvoir libérer les mots qui sont scellés derrière les lèvres du reptile. Il garde tout enfouit en lui, au plus profond de son âme, ça le désole, ça le rend tellement faible par rapport à son meilleur ami. Lui, Tokugawa Ieyasu, essayait de comprendre la situation et d'aider cette créature tombée du ciel. Il était contre le mur, tête tournée vers lui, l'observant longuement. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Ce n'était pas à lui de bouger le premier, c'est ce qu'il avait essayé de faire comprendre à ce Démon qui ne pensait qu'à une chose : ramener quelqu'un dans son lit chaque nuit. Cette faible chose qui était la plupart du temps la seule raison de vivre de ce cher borgne gauche.

Le corps de Date se mouva pour s'extirper de ce ridicule coin, s'étirer et marcher vers sa cible. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait.

Les pas du Dieu approchèrent dangereusement du groupe, sa colère était palpable, mais c'était surtout dû à cet autre dragon qui n'hésitait pas à s'approcher des affaires des autres. Depuis quand ? Depuis le premier regard, le premier coup, Yukimura était partie intégrante de ses affaires. Il ne voulait pas qu'un autre s'approche. Il se planta derrière le Dragon rouge, son poing se levant pour frapper dès que celui-ci se retourna. La puissance du choc l'amena au sol. Le corps élancé de l'étudiant s'étala de tout son long, le regard vague et perdu, il finit par se redresser pour frotter sa joue. Un sourire mauvais se courba sur les extrémités de ses lèvres. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire, c'était très sûr. La guerre était là. La guerre allait amener la mort. La guerre était la seule solution pour eux. Leurs regards se portèrent l'un sur l'autre, avant que Shima ne daigne lui rendre coup pour coup ce qu'il lui avait mis. Ses phalanges s'écrasèrent sur la structure osseuse de cette mâchoire, envoyant la tête sur le côté. Les deux reptiles n'étaient pas en reste, c'était à présent la haine et la convoitise qui alimentaient cet échange de chair.

Sanada observa d'un air profondément choqué cette bagarre, alors qu'à ses côtés son cousin se grattait la joue du bout de son doigt en soupirant de déni. C'était pareil tous les jours. Il fallait qu'une bagarre explose pour tel ou telle chose. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas voulu que son jeune cousin vienne à Kyoto poursuivre ses études. Yukimura n'avait pas besoin de parler pour que Sarutobi comprenne. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une once de parole, ils se connaissaient assez bien pour comprendre ce que l'autre voulait dire. Une relation qui était jalousée par le grand-frère de Yukimura qui faisait des pieds et des mains pour comprendre ce que son jeune frère voulait. La rixe aurait pu dégénérer si une force soudaine n'était pas intervenu. L'image de deux garçons à terre, la joue contre le sol, bouffant la terre, était devenu assez comique dans les secondes qui défilèrent. La scène était assez inattendue. La faible fumée qu'avait été soulevé par l'impact, dévoila un corps assis sur le présumé cadavre du borgne. Son corps élancé, sa taille fine, ses longues jambes étaient devenus un critère de beauté chez certaines demoiselles, mais ici, c'était la marque de fabrique de cette Démone. Saika Magoichi était la représentante du conseil avec Maeda et sans que personne ne comprenne, elle venait de mettre KO deux reptiles. Derrière elle, son assistant porteur de l'amour qui s'excusait auprès du Démon, du Tigre et du Renard. Il était clair et net qu'ils avaient tous sur le dos, le rapace de l'établissement. Le bout de sa chaussure touchant le sol, alors que son talon s'enfonçait dans la joue du Dragon Rouge, sa main maintenait la tête du Dragon Bleu dans le sol. La position qu'elle avait sur le moment présent était subjective. Assisse sur Date, elle avait pour repose pied Shima, comme si elle était à la plage et entrain de prendre la pause, elle resplendissait d'une beauté sauvage que Maeda semblait réellement aimer.

Une phrase fit trembler tout le monde ici présent.

« **Tout le monde dans le local du conseil de discipline et TOUT DE SUITE !** »


End file.
